Eternity
by raku-chama
Summary: Leaving for a job overseas isn't as easy as he thinks because he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone so before leaving they got married. Years later, he was still working overseas, occasionally going home, and because of that he forgot the one thing that drive him to work abroad - AU Sorry for the crappy summary lol XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

**So here's a new story from me, Eternity. I actually I had this idea for a while now but wasn't uploading it. Why? Because I was planning to upload this after I finished my first story but it seems it would be long before I can finish that one. This story is going to be a two or three-shot. So without further ado, here's the first chapter of Eternity.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**~Eternity~**_

**MIKAN'S POV**

I inhaled deeply, and shifted around in my bed to get comfortable. I felt something vibrate under my pillow and groaned; reaching blindly for what I realized was my cellphone. I was still sleepy but to no avail it continued to vibrate. Groggily, I blinked a few times allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, and pulled the cursed object from under my pillow. My eyes widened when I noticed that it was Natsume calling me. I immediately answered knowing what he could do when he was angry, I shuddered at the thought.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Polka; meet me at the cherry blossom tree at 8:00am, and don't be late," Natsume said coldly.

"Okay," I replied, not fully aware of what he had just said.

"Bye."

Still not quite alert, I tilted to my side, and closed my eyes again, embracing the warmth of my bed until I remembered just why Natsume had called me at the glorious hour of- What? It was 7:00 already? I bolted upright and immediately headed for the shower. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I prompted the water to heat up more quickly. Eventually, the water was ready, and I entered, allowing the heat to soothe my tense muscles. As the water worked its' magic, I thought about the gang, and how long it had been since we'd all seen one another.

How many years had it been? I was currently twenty, along with most of the other girls in our group, while the boys were twenty one. I along with the others had graduated from college a mere two months ago, and although we had different plans for where we wanted to be in life, we still managed to keep in touch with each other- for the most part anyways.

I was now a teacher while my boyfriend Natsume who recently passed his board exam was now a licensed engineer. We have been together since our high school years and were still going strong.

Natsume and I weren't the only ones who got together during our high school years. Our best friends Ruka and Hotaru turned their playful flirting, official near the end of our senior year to everyone- except for Natsume and I's surprise. Weird, but hey- they say opposites attract and those two were a prime example. Somehow after spending enough time with each other, the rest of the gang realized that their soulmates were just within their vicinity, and soon followed suit; Koko with Sumire, Nonoko and Yuu, Mochu and Anna.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I remembered that I needed to be on time for whatever reason Natsume called me out for. I stepped out of shower and grabbed some random clothes. I didn't really have time to formulate the perfect outfit with this time limit.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

That idiot was late; what part of 'don't be late' did she not get? It was already 8:10 am and she still wasn't here. I was about to call her phone when I heard heavy footsteps and panting.

"Natsume, I made it," Mikan gasped, her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"You're late by ten minutes," I said while glaring at her. She had me worried.

"It was your fault for demanding my presence at this hour, your highness," she shot back with equal annoyance.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Why'd you call me in the first place anyways?" she asked while looking at me with one brow raised.

I stared at her and wondered about how she would react to my news- maybe she would be angry, sad, depressed, disappointed... or knowing her she would tell me that I should pursue it even if it killed her inside. The idiot was always too caring.

"Well?" She said while crossing her arms.

"I'm leaving," I muttered while looking at her. Her face was shocked at first then a splash of different emotions came, mostly sadness and loneliness. I can see in her eyes that she wants to cry. I felt my heart stop. I felt backing out now but I can't. It was already decided.

"Wha? What do you mean?" She said while looking at me with those tearful eyes.

"I'm going abroad to work," I said quietly. She just looked at me and suppressed her cries.

"When?" She asked me silently while looking at the ground.

"In three days," I replied. She snapped her head at my direction. She looked like crying but she was trying hard not to. I felt my heart clenching. It hurts to see her like this and it hurts to know that I was the one doing this to her.

I hugged her and she immediately cried at my shoulder muttering questions I could barely understand. I can't bear to see her like this. I suppressed the tears that were forming in my eyes. There's still something to tell her. I broke our hug.

"Mikan... I ... There's another thing I want to tell you" She gazed upon me with confusion written in her eyes.

"I...Let's get married, Mikan," I said with all the courage I could muster. She looked at me with shock in her tear stricken eyes.

"I know I said I was leaving but I .. I couldn't bear the thought of another man stealing you when I'm away," I said while caressing her face oh so gently.

"Call me possessive, I just don't want to hand you to other guys, you held my heart captive, I couldn't look at other girls when all I want to see is your face, that's how much I love you, Mikan," I said gently with a small smile while looking at her eyes. She cried again. I brushed her tears with my thumb.

"Don't cry, I can't bear to see you cry," I whispered while trying hard not to cry too.

"How can I not cry? First you're telling me you're leaving and then you proposed to me, I don't know whether I should be happy or sad," Mikan said while wiping her non-stop tears. I just hugged her tightly.

"Just so you know, I won't take no for an answer," I muttered while burying my head in her neck.

"I love you far too much to decline your proposal, Natsume," She said while giggling softly. My eyes widened, she accepted my proposal? I couldn't suppress my happiness anymore and I immediately kissed her with all the passion I could muster.

* * *

**AFTER 25 YEARS**

**NATSUME'S POV**

I was currently typing furiously on my laptop hoping to finish the other piles of paper work on the left side of his table. I looked at my cellphone to check the time and was bombarded with missed calls from Mikan. I groaned. I looked at the time it was sent, 6:30 PM, it was an hour ago. _What does she want?_

I didn't bother to call her back or message her I just continued packing my things. Mikan and I are in our forties already. I am 46 while she is 45 years old. We have been married for about 24 years already. She wasn't working anymore more because she wanted to be a full time mother to our children.

We have been blessed with three beautiful children, one boy and two girls. The eldest is my daughter, Minami, who was 22 years old and currently working, was the exact replica of her mother. Even her mother's personality she inherited.

The second is my daughter, Mimi, who was 18 years old and studying at my old school Alice University with the course of Law. She is the combination of Mikan and me. She can be stoic and cheerful depending on her mood. She inherited Mikan's hair and my ruby red eyes.

Last, was my one and only 16 year old son, Natsuhiko, if my eldest was the exact replica of my wife, he was the junior me. From my looks down to my attitude and personality, he inherited it all. He was very protective of his sisters and mother like how I am. He's studying his last year at Gakuen Alice.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller and found out it was from my boss.

"Yo, Natsume are you done with your work?" Ken said calmly. Ken Hanazuno was my boss. Although he was my boss, he was a close friend of mine also Mikan's. We were childhood friends but he was separated to us when we were 6 years old.

"Yeah," I said monotonously. You might be wandering why we go home together. It's because we live in the same apartment together but different unit. We also go to work together.

I was currently living alone in China, somewhere in the mountains. Being an engineer isn't as easy as you think you know? I have travelled in a lot of countries because of Ken's company. I have many work experience that's why he was happy to hire me and I was a genius as he says.

"Hahah, same ole Natsume," Ken said while chuckling.

"By the way Natsume, Mikan's been worried sick looking for you, she called me and said that you weren't answering your phone," Ken said seriously. Tch. I thought I told Mikan not to call Ken about these matters. Even though we are friends, he's still my boss, what if Mikan called at a bad time? I groaned.

"Don't worry about it Natsume, Mikan wasn't a bother, I was just finished with my work when she called so don't be harsh on her," Ken said casually. Hn. He really is my childhood friend he knows me too well. I just keep silent.

"Anyways, I'll wait for you at the parking lot, Ja" He hanged up. I continued packing my things and after a few minutes, I was done. I went to the parking lot. After reaching the parking lot I looked around and saw my boss' car, I walked towards it.

"Yo, Natsume," he said while blowing his cigarette. One thing I hate about my boss is that he's a heavy smoker and drinker. I maybe a heavy drinker but I'm no smoker. I just hned.

"Waai~ you are like the weather here in China, so cold," he said teasingly.

"Whatever, Ken," I said coldly. After finishing his cigarettes, it wasn't only one, we decided to go home. Our car ride was filled with his one side conversations with me when he asked me about the time.

"Anyways, what time is it?" he asked curiously.

"8:00 PM," I said dully.

"WHAT?!" He hit the brakes and I almost bumped my head on the dashboard.

"What the hell man? Are you trying to kill us?" I said while sending him a death glare. Heck, even if he was my boss that was dangerous.

"No, but I would be dead if I don't go home before 8:30, my wife's going to kill me," he said while flailing his arms.

"Then drive if you want to live," I said coldy. Sometimes Ken's an idiot.

"Yea, fasten your seatbelt Natsume, you don't want to hit your head on the dashboard," he said seriously. I fastened my seat belt and he started driving like we were some kind of a movie where he was a criminal driving away from police.

After 15 minutes, we have arrived in our apartment. Usually it's a 30-45 minute drive but due to his insane driving skills it only took us 15 minutes, so it's 8:30 PM now.

"See ya tomorrow Natsume, or my wife's going to chop my head off," He said oh-so fast while waiving his hand as he run off to his unit which was on the 3rd floor. I feel sorry for the poor guy.

I proceeded to my unit which was on the 5th floor. When I reached the 3th floor I began to feel tired and that was weird because I know I am fit and I don't tire easily. Maybe it's my age? I am not getting younger anyways. I shook my head.

I reached my unit, got my keys and opened the door. I immediately felt the warmness of my unit. Every unit in this apartment has heaters because of China's cold weather. I drank a glass of water and went to my room.

I proceeded to my laptop and opened up my skype account. It was filled with Mikan's messages.

_MikanHyuuga: Natsume? :))  
1 hour and 15 minutes ago_

_MikanHyuuga: Natsume, are you there? :\  
1 hour ago_

_MikanHyuuga: Natsume…? Are you okay? :|  
45 minutes ago_

_MikanHyuuga: We have already finished dinner here, have you eaten yet?  
30 minutes ago_

Natsume27: Yes, I have eaten, Polka.

MikanHyuuga: Dad, Mom's already sleeping should I wake her up? – Natsuhiko.

Figures, Natsuhiko sleep besides Mikan whenever I'm out of the country because Polka here always have nightmares and Natsuhiko is there to keep her safe.

Natsume27: No need.

MikanHyuuga: Dad, Mom's awake now.

Natsume27: Hn. Polka?

MikanHyuuga: Natsume! Why haven't you replied to my msgs and calls? :"

Natsume27: I forgot to check my phone, bc with paperworks.

MikanHyuuga: Okay, Natsume :3 Can we video call?

Natsume27: Hn.

After a few minutes I was immediately face to face with my wife beside her was my son playing with his psp.

"Natsume! I miss you," Mikan said emotionally while tearing up. I saw my son getting out of the room seems he doesn't want to hear some mushy talks of his mom.

"Hn," I replied. I then cough a little. Damn. My throat's getting so dry these days that it itches and makes me cough.

"Are you okay?" Polka said worriedly.

"I'm- cough- fine," I said while suppressing my cough.

"Why don't you drink hot water? Maybe that's the effect of the cold weather there, Natsume," Polka said anxiously. I breathe in and out and felt that it was fine.

"Stop worrying, you are such a worrywart, I said I'm fine," I said slightly smirking.

"but you're coughing so hard, and-"

"I'm fine, see? I'm not coughing anymore, you're being annoying," I said nonchalantly. _Tch. What the hell? Why are you being so cold to her? She's you're wife!_ _How can you call your wife annoying?!_

"Okay, oh yea, Natsume would you come home for Natsuhiko's graduation this March 15?" Polka said sadly.

"Sorry, you know I can't, I have lots of work remember?" I said apologetically. _Do you really feel sorry for her? _Stop bugging me. _Whatever, you idiot, I'm out of here._

"Oh..okay," Polka said dejectedly.

"How about after Natsuhiko's graduation a few days later you'll go here," I said while smirking.

"What do you mean?" Polka said curiosity laced in her voiced.

"I dunno it's just that I have a free trip for two here at my place and I was thinking that you and Natsuhiko should go," I said casually.

"But what about Mimi and Minami? Won't they get jealous? Who would take care of them? What about our bills? Do we have enough money? " Polka rambled.

"Relax polka-dots, you're babbling again," I said annoyingly.

"But Natsume-"

"Mikan, Relax, as I told you the plane trip is free, it's a roundtrip ticket for two persons, I can set the date to any day I want, and besides I have extra money here, regarding Mimi and Minami, I'm sure they are old enough to understand," I said coolly.

"Okay, whatever you say Natsume," Mikan said while smiling slightly.

"Besides consider this as Natsuhiko's Graduation/Birthday present in one," I said calmly.

"Oh yeah, his birthday is near!" Mikan exclaimed. I chuckled slightly. She pouted. We then talked or more like Mikan talked about her day and the kids. It seems that the two girls were busy in their own room.

After a while, she yawned. I looked at the time and it was already 10:30 PM. We were chatting for almost 1 hour and 30 minutes. Tch. I still have work tomorrow and Polka's already sleepy.

"Polka, fix all the necessary papers needed okay? Talk to you tomorrow, you should go to sleep now you're yawning too much," I said strictly.

"Hai hai, Night Natsume, I love you," Polka said emotionally.

"Hn, Night," I replied. Not even an, I love you too, Mikan? You're really screwed.

_MikanHyuuga has logged off._

After Mikan logged off, I was about to log off too when someone pmed me.

: Hey… still awake honey?

Natsume27: Hn.

: Wanna have a date tomorrow? ;)

Natsume27: Sure. Whatever. _  
How can you agree so easily? Don't you have a wife? Whatever, it's your choice._

: Okay, same time, same place. 3

Natsume27: Hn.

: Bye, Nat-chan, see you tomorrow, don't tire yourself okay?

Natsume27: Yea, see you.

_ has logged off._

This is the reality. I have been lying to Mikan since last month. I don't know why maybe because I have been apart from her for how many months. Who am I kidding? I started this mess when I decided to go to different dating websites and use another name.

I pretended to be single, 30 year old engineer. It wasn't hard to lie about my age because I don't look fortyish at all. I haven't even worn my wedding ring here at my work. On my contract, I didn't apply for family status. I always do single but my boss knows everything. _Ken knows._

Some of my close co-workers knew that I have been cheating my wife with a 30 year old half Japanese and Chinese. I don't know what came into me when I have chatted with Luna last month.

_It was my day off tomorrow that means, I could stay up late at night. For fun purposes I decided to go to some dating websites just to fill some void in my heart. For some reason, I don't feel special with Mikan anymore or I have forgotten what Mikan and I shared._

_Whatever, it's not like I'm going to have sex with those girls that I would chat right? Besides I'm not that low. So I push through my idea of trying some of the dating websites. I first chatted with kurumi24. _

_She was a great girl but there was a downside to that she immediately wants to meet up and have sex with me. What the hell? She was a sex addict I suppose. So I ignored her further attempt to score with me._

_I tried another website; surprisingly another slut appears. Sigh, this is getting boring. I'll try one last time. I found another dating website. As I entered the room, I immediately received a message._

_Luna: Hi!_

_N.H: hi_

_Luna: So, asl?_

_N.H: 30, m, China, hbu_

_Luna: 29,f, in china too ;)_

_N.H: cool  
I know I was acting like another me, but hey I was pretending to be someone else._

_Luna: What's your name? ;)_

_N.H: I'll tell mine if you tell yours first honey,  
What the heck? Is this really me?_

_Luna: Fine, I like your style. Luna Koizumi. There?_

_N.H: Natsume Hyuuga_

_After that we have chatted about other things like our likes and dislikes etc. We found out that we have a lot in common. In the end, we decided to exchange skype accounts. Our relationship as chat mates escalated to lovers when we decided to meet after 2 weeks of chatting. _

_I don't know if I was falling for her but I felt something in her that I haven't felt again with Mikan. I told myself one day that I should stop this because I have a wife and 3 kids but something inside me was keeping me to be with her._

_For the whole month, we kept having dates that often lead me to be late at my skype meeting with Mikan. I also realized that I have been unreasonably cold to my wife, but I couldn't straighten myself. Before I know it, I have been looking forward to my date with her rather than chatting in skype with my wife._

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a wave of cough again in my dry throat. I coughed uncontrollably again and again. I immediately went to the comfort room and spit out the phlegm. I looked at it and noticed that it has blood. _Blood? Why does it have blood?_

I stared at my mirror. Is this the price of my doings? I shook my head. This is just the weather affecting my health. My throat's been dry since last week or my throat's just irritated. Maybe I should go for checkups.

After washing my face and hands again, I logged off my skype account, turned off my laptop and went to bed because I still have to go to work early.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

I felt were drifting apart Natsume. It hurts for me to know that you are slowly drifting apart from me and the kids. It's like you're turning to a new Natsume. When I said I love you, I was expecting you to say I know or reply back but… you didn't. Really, are those three words hard to pronounce?

Even I miss you; you haven't said to me that since last month. What happened in that past month, Natsume? How did you changed to someone that I just used to know? I don't feel like you're the one I married after all these years.

I felt big fat tears were falling silently. I tried to keep it in when we were chatting. I was only holding it in. Pretending I was okay when I'm not. I brushed my tears away but they just continued falling.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Natsuhiko already in PJ's asked me when he entered the room.

"It's nothing, Natsu-chan, I just remembered something sad," I said convincingly. He didn't seem to look convinced but he dropped the subject. I can't bear to look at Natsuhiko because if I do I would see his father in him. Tears were starting to form in my eyes again; I tried to hold it in.

"Whatever you say mom, just stop crying, I hate it when you cry," Natsuhiko muttered while blushing lightly.

"Aww… Natsu-chan is embarrassed, don't worry I won't cry anymore," I said assuring him and myself.

"Shut up, Mom," Natsuhiko growled while glaring at me. I giggled he acts exactly like his father. I hugged him. He was taken a back at what I did.

"Natsu... Don't ever change okay?" I murmured while hugging him close.

"What nonsense are you saying mom?" He quizzically said while returning back my hug.

"It's nothing," I replied after calming down. I broke our hug.

"Oh, before I foget, Natsu, we're going to china, I don't know when though," I said happily.

"Okay Mom, Let's just sleep, I'm tired," He said while yawning. I stretched my arms up.

"Yea, I'm kind of sleepy too," I said while gently lying down our, meaning mine and natsume's, bed.

"Hn," He said while lying down beside me his back facing me.

"Goodnight Natsuhiko," I muttered gently.

"Hn."

* * *

**NATSUHIKO'S POV**

When I felt that mom's breathing were slow and normal, I turned back and saw that she was already sleeping. Mom, I know why you were crying. It was because of dad wasn't it? Dad, I don't know what the hell did you do with Mom but I won't sit here and stay quiet for long dad. My patience isn't that long you know.

Maybe going to China with Mom is going to be a good thing for the both of them. I sure hope so. I love both of my parents and I don't want them to break apart. All of my family, members are important to me. I don't want them having a conflict with each other. I clenched my fists. Dad, I sure hope you fix before my patience runs out.

Hn, did my sisters know I'm going to China? Maybe I should tell them now. I looked at mom first and found out she was already sleeping peacefully with tear stains in her eyes. Tch. I quietly get off bet and went to my sisters' room.

My sisters were sharing one room. We weren't a rich family you know? Just middle class, still I have my own room because I was the only boy and the youngest, well I really don't care about that since I usually sleep at mom and dad's room because dad's barely home cause of work and mom's got constant nightmares where she shouts and twists and turn in her sleep. I was there to ensure my mom's safety.

I already reached my sisters room and I knocked. I heard a faint come in sound probably from Minami-nee, she is always up late. Probably it's because of her work. I opened the door and went in.

I looked around and saw Minami-nee typing furiously on her computer while Mimi-nee was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mimi-nee?" I curiously asked Minami-nee.

"She's getting some snacks, you know how she is when it's midnight," Minami-nee said while typing. I chuckled slightly.

"Why are you still awake anyways?" Minami-nee asked me stopping whatever she was typing at her computer.

"I have something to tell to both of you," I said nonchalantly.

"kay, let's wait for her then," Minami-nee said as she began typing again. I sat on their bed for a while. After a few minutes, Mimi-nee went inside the room with 2 bags of chips.

"Nattie, watcha doing here?" She said while munching some of her chips.

"Don't call me that," I said while glaring at her. She just giggled and continued to eat her chips.

"Okay, now that she's here spill the beans, Natsuhiko," Minami-nee said calmly.

"What the hell's going on?" Mimi-nee said completely oblivious.

"Just shut up, Mimi," Minami-nee said while glaring at her and she did. Minami-nee then looked at me expectantly.

"Mom's been crying again and it's because of dad," I said seriously.

"I see, did you know what dad did?" Minami-nee asked me.

"I don't know," I coldly said. The truth is I have a hunch but I don't want them to know about it unless it's confirmed.

"But you see dear sisters, me and mom would be going to China, to dad's place actually so I have time to know the reason," I said knowingly.

"I see," Minami-nee said while holding her chin.

"Good going bro, don't ever forget to bring me souvenirs," Mimi-nee said while still eating her chips.

"Hn"

"Well, if you're thinking we are going to be jealous of you brother, we aren't," Minami-nee calmly stated.

"Yea, besides you deserve it, I mean you're graduating with honors after all," Mimi-nee cheerfully followed up while ruffling my hair. I slapped her hand and glared at her.

"Just take care of our parents, kay?" Minami-nee said while smiling slightly.

"You don't need to remind me of what to do," I said coolly.

"Is that all?" Minami-nee asked while stretching her arms.

"Hn"

"Well, we need to sleep it's already 12 am, go back to mom and dad's room now Natsu," Minami-nee strictly said. I nodded and headed for the door.

"Have a good night sleep, Minami-nee, Mimi-nee," I said as I went out of the door. I heard them reply a faint 'you too' to me. I briefly smiled and proceeded to go back to mom and dad's room.

I entered the master's bedroom and found mom was still sleeping soundly. I decided to go to sleep now. I went to the left side of the bed and gently lied down my back facing my mom. Good thing my sisters understand. After a minute or so, I felt my consciousness dimmed.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I was planning to do this as a one-shot but I think it would be super long. So I decided to make it a two to three shot. By the way, this is beta read by my super amazing friend Julie :D, I wuv you a lot 3. Thanks for beta reading my work. It really means a lot to me.**

**To my readers out there,  
Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
Thanks for reading!**

_Ja! See you next chapter! :D_

_**-Raku-chama-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei. I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core too.**

**Hey there guy****s I present to you the second chapter of Eternity. Also, this isn't beta-ed so I'm sorry for some typos or grammatical errors.**

**Please enjoy~ **

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard my phone rang. I looked up my clock and found out it was only 5:00 AM. _Who the fuck is calling me so early?_ I groaned. I ignored my ringing phone, thinking it would leave me be but unfortunately, it didn't happen. I picked up my phone and answered it without bothering to look at the caller.

"Hello, Hyuuga speaking," I answered angrily. I tried to keep my voice in tact because my throat isn't that well yet.

'_Hooo… woke up at the wrong side of the bed huh?' _The caller replied with a humorous tone. Judging from the way the voice sounds, it must be my oh-so annoying boss.

"Whatever, Ken"

'_Got a fight with your wife, nattie?' _He teased.

"Tsk. If you called me at 5 in the morning just to annoy me I'm hanging up"

'_Whoa, Whoa- Chill, Bro, I called you for a reason ya know?'_

"Then get on with it"

'_Sheesh.. You make it sound like you're the boss here' _He joked.

"I'm really hanging up—"

'_Oi, just relax will ya? I called you because I won't be going to work today and I'm leaving you in charged for the day got it?'_

"What the? Are you freaking crazy?"

'_No, I'm perfectly fine, Nat' _

"Making me the one in charged for the day? No way in hell that's too much work dammit, besides I have something to do this afternoon," I argued.

'_I am going somewhere important and buddy; you know you're my right hand man'_

"Right hand man my ass, you have your secretary"

'_She's on a leave since yesterday, besides if you agree I'll pay you double'_

_Hn.. ...since I need money for my son and wife's vacation here.. might as well go with it, and it's not like I can say no to my boss. _I thought.

"Tch. Fine, just promise me you'll be back by lunch time, I have to go somewhere"

'_Hmm... I think that will be fine, I can go back by 11:30 AM anyways'_

"Is that all?"

'_Yep, thanks Nat, Ja'_ then he hanged up. _Tsk. Damn, sore throat. I thought it wouldn't last but it's been 1 week and 3 days since I have this stupid sore throat. I better not speak too much today, or I might trigger a coughing session, _I thought.

I closed my phone and looked at the time again, 5:38 AM. Argh, It still too early for me, I know I can sleep since my work starts at 7 but if I wake up it's almost impossible for me to go back to sleep. Sighing, I proceeded to go to the kitchen and work on something to eat.

After eating breakfast, I went to the living room and watch some movies for a while and then did the rest of my morning routines. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 6 AM so I went down. I usually go down at 6:30 AM, but Ken's going somewhere so I will be riding the bus today.

Actually, the travel time of riding a bus and riding Ken's car is practically the same. The reason I dislike riding it is because there are too much people on it and some of the girls from all ages are ogling at me like I'm some kind of celebrity. I shuddered at the thought.

As I left the apartment, I found out that Ken's car is already gone. _Hn, Must be really important for him to leave early. _I continued walking through the chilly winds of China and waited at the Bus stop. It seems that I was the only person waiting for the bus.

Few minutes of waiting and the bus have arrived. I entered it and looked around if there was still a vacant seat. The bus that I have entered was divided into 2 columns. Right side for 2 persons and the left for 3 persons, much to my dismay, the only vacant seat left was in the second row, right side, beside a girl that was looking at the window.

She was wearing formal attire, probably going to work like I was, on a Saturday. She has long black hair and smart glasses. Her eyes were a deep color of black. Okay, the girl wasn't half bad if only she didn't look at me like I'm some kind of delicious meat. I took the risk of sitting beside the girl hoping she wouldn't talk to, or seduce me like the other girls I have seated beside with.

I walked casually and took the seat. As soon as I was seated comfortably, she looked at me and immediately strikes a conversation.

"Good Morning," She greeted in a straight manner without stuttering and with a voice that was too sweet for my liking. I was surprised that she knows how to speak English. In this part of China, not many knew how to speak English that is why I was forced to learn the basic greetings and etc. in Chinese mandarin. Although it was hard, I somehow managed to learn it with the help of my boss.

"Morning," I replied nonchalantly.

"So, how are you?" She asked me seductively. What the heck? I was getting uncomfortable in my seat. This is why I hate public transportation and I seriously thought that this girl wasn't going to bother me. I mean she looks like a professional that values professionalism. Looks can be deceiving huh?

"I'm fine," I replied back leaving no room for another inquiry for this stranger cause I wasn't feeling all too well with my throat yet and I didn't want to talk to her. She was silent for a minute that I thought she wasn't going to bother me but it appears I'm wrong.

"That's good, By the way I'm-"

"I'm sorry but this is my stop," I cut her off rudely while standing. Thank God, I arrived at my destination or who knows what I will do to make her shut her mouth. I immediately got off the bus and walked to my workplace.

I arrived at the workplace at exactly 7:00 AM. I talked with my co-workers and it looks like they don't have any problems with me being in charge for the morning hours. In fact, they were assuming that someday I would be promoted. They say that I am really a genius in my field. I just thanked them for their compliments and we resumed work.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

Today, I'm sitting at my bed looking at the necessary items for our visit in China. It appears that Japanese citizens who hold ordinary passports are exempted from Chinese visa if they enter China for sightseeing, business, visiting relatives or friends and stay in China for not more than 15 days.

In our case we are only visiting a relative so there aren't much papers needed just some identification will do and I don't think we will be staying long there so we won't need any visa.

I looked at the calendar. _So, it's March 10 today huh?_ I wonder how long will we stay there. I glanced at the wall clock and it was already 11:30 AM. Maybe I should call Natsume? I'm really worried about his health. He was always coughing non-stop since last week.

I grab my phone and started dialing his number. _Ring…. Ring… Ring… Ring.. Ri-_

"Hello, Natsume," I muttered quietly. To tell you honestly, I didn't expect him to pick up. For the past month that I have been calling him at lunch, he was always busy that he didn't answer his phone. He just texts me and says that he's busy with his work.

'_Luna?' _I was shocked as I heard what his reply was. It caught me of guard that I didn't know what to say.

'_Luna, I'm so-' _

"Luna? Who's Luna?" I cut him off with a soft voice when I have recovered from my shock. I heard his breath hitched at my question. _Who's Luna? Why was Natsume expecting a call from her? I mean Luna is obviously a girl's name_. I thought.

'_Mi- Mikan?'_ he stammered.

"Who's Luna?" I repeated my question louder this time.

'_Polka, I mean, Mikan, I'm sorry, I thought you were my co-worker,' _he said coolly but I can't help this nagging feeling that something's wrong.

"Why were you expecting her?" I asked with a sharp tone. I have a feeling that he was hiding something.

'_What's with the tone, Polka? I told you, Luna is just my co-worker,'_ he replied somewhat annoyed.

"You still didn't answer my-" I stopped mid-sentence when I suddenly heard him cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked concern evident in my voice, the anger that was building up inside me died down in an instant.

'_I'm- cough-' _His sentence was cut off due to continuous coughing. I then heard some rustling at the background but after a few seconds, the line was silent.

"Natsume? Are you still there? Natsume?" I asked worriedly.

'_I'm still here, Polka_,' he replied heavily. I heard some slow heavy breathing and for a moment it became normal again.

"Are you okay now?" I couldn't help but ask.

'_Yes, I'm fine now, the coughing finally stopped'_

"Thank goodness" I let out a breath that I was holding for a while before continuing.

"I think you should go see a doctor soon, Natsume, what if gets worse?"

'_Hn, Polka, can we continue this later? I'm late for lunch,'_ he said hurriedly.

"Oh, Okay, bye Natsume," I murmured.

"I love-" _'Hn, bye, Polka' _"-you" _'toot—toot—toot—' _"Natsume,"I silently cried. _What did I do to deserve this? I'm beginning to doubt your love for me, Natsume, and I hate it._ I thought bitterly. I heard someone knock at the door. I silently hoped that he/she won't open the door.

"Mom, lunch is ready," Natsuhiko shouted. I quickly wiped my tears and reply. Thank God, he didn't open the door or else I would have to answer unwanted questions from him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," I said as cheerfully as I can and I think it work because after a few seconds, I heard him walking away. I immediately went to the comfort room and washed my face. _Smile, Mikan, Smile, _I said to myself. After making sure that I don't have any traces of crying, I went down and join the kids for lunch.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

A tall raven haired man was walking very fast or more like jogging in the cold streets of China to some restaurant he promised his girl would meet. Sounds idiotic right? Who would jog at a weather that was nearly -1 degree Celsius?

Apparently, I do. If it wasn't for my boss' request I wouldn't be running like this.

_10:50 AM. I was still at my office facing nothing but paper work. Usually, I don't have many papers to work on but with Ken making me in-charge for the day; it seems that my work load has been tripled. _

_If you think that being the boss is just sitting idly at your office and waiting for time to pass by, then you're wrong. Being the boss means more paper works, and this is the main reason why I don't want to take Ken's offer but this doubles my pay so why not?_

_Sighing, I started working on some of the paper works again. Minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller and found out it was Ken. He said that he can't be back by 11:30 and that he really needs to finish his business there. He also said that the earliest time he could be back was at 12. Isn't that a bit last minute call? I thought._

_I refused at first knowing that I still have my lunch date with Luna, but after persuading me many times and using his powers as my boss, I agreed on one condition, that was whenever I finished all of the paper works I was working on, with or without him, I'm leaving. He agreed to it immediately and hanged up._

_After our conversation, I began working again but this time at a much faster pace. I was so focused on finishing the paper works not later than 11:45, so that I could catch up with my lunch date that I forgot to inform Luna that I would probably be late for our little date. _

_I was still working when I felt my phone vibrate again. _

'_Hello, Natsume,' the voice muttered quietly. _

"_Luna?" I couldn't make out the voice but who else would call me at this hour except for Luna? I mean Mikan does but it's not like she needs anything from me right? Thinking that it was Luna because she didn't reply, I tried to apologize for my tardiness._

"_Luna, I'm so-" _

'_Luna? Who's Luna?' My eyes widened at the voice._

"_Mi- Mikan?" I stammered. This is bad. What if she finds out about my affair? No, she can't find out. Calm down, Natsume, you can think of a way out of this, just tell her Luna's your co-worker or something. I thought._

'_Who's Luna?' Mikan repeated louder._

"_Polka, I mean, Mikan, I'm sorry, I thought you were my co-worker," I coolly lied._

'_Why were you expecting her?' She asked me sharply. _

"_What's with the tone, Polka? I told you, Luna is just my co-worker," I replied in an annoyed tone, I tried to be annoyed so that she won't suspect something._

'_You still didn't answer my-' Oh God, she still continuing on. What to do? I was still thinking of what to do when I felt my throat itching. I started coughing violently._

'_Are you okay?' She asked concern evident in her voice._

"_I'm- cough" I couldn't finish my sentence because I started coughing again. I dropped my phone for a while and immediately reached my water bottle and drank from it. After drinking water, my throat feels well slightly. I took a deep breath before picking up my phone again._

'_Natsume? Are you still there? Natsume? I silently thanked my sore throat for it was the one that saved me from Polka._

"_I'm still here, Polka," I replied heavily. I relaxed myself to make my breathing regular again._

'_Are you okay now?' She asked._

"_Yes, I'm fine now, the coughing finally stopped" which was true, it seems fine for now._

'_Thank goodness' She let out a breath then continued, "I think you should go see a doctor soon, Natsume, what if gets worse?" I glanced at my wall clock, 11:39 AM. Shit, I need to finish the papers. I think there are few of it left._

"_Hn, Polka, can we continue this later? I'm late for lunch," I said quickly._

'_Oh, Okay, bye Natsume,' She murmured._

'_I love-' _

"_Hn, bye, Polka" "-you" I hanged up. I thought I heard she was saying something but I just shrugged it can't be that important. I quickly finished my work and dashed off to my destination._

After running for a few minutes, I have finally reached my destination. I hurriedly entered the restaurant and searched for a familiar short strawberry-blonde hair. Then I saw her, at the right side of the restaurant, looking serenely at the window. I swiftly made my way to her table.

When I reached the table she glanced at me then looked away again. She's angry. I took my seat and explained the reason why was I late except for the part of Mikan calling. She still doesn't know that I have a wife.

"I forgive you, Natsume, but at the least you could have just called me," She said calmly while looking at me.

"I told you, I really did want to call you but I buried myself with work because of my boss," I countered while slightly coughing. She looked at me worriedly; I just smiled slightly to assure her I'm fine.

"Fine, just don't do it again, okay?" She said with a sweet smile. I just smirked at her. We ate our lunch happily with no interruptions. Our little date continued like it was supposed to. We went to different places and we ate dinner together at some fancy restaurant. After dinner, we took a walk around the park.

"Thanks for the wonderful date, Natsume," She said sweetly.

"Hn"

"Well, I need to go home now, bye," She said while starting to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you for the date," I said with a small smile. She just blushed and hurriedly went home. I chuckled at her behavior. I sat on the bench again and thought about what I did, I just kissed Luna on the lips. Sure we went out a few times but I didn't do that. We just hold hands, cuddle but no kissing. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello, Hyuuga speaking,"

'Where the hell are you, Natsu? I have been calling you for about 5 times and you weren't answering,' Ken angrily said.

"What do you want?" I replied.

'What do I want? You in your house this instant! Don't you know what time is it? Your wife's been worried sick looking for you, She has been calling you for god knows how many time is and you weren't answering, for god sake did you forget you have a wife?!' Ken angrily spat at me.I glanced at my watch and found out it was 11:30 PM. I didn't know I was out this long. I was speechless and for the first time, I heard Ken this angry.

"I'm-" 'Don't mumble you freaking idiot! I don't know what you have been doing with your other woman this late but please man, don't forget you have a family that's waiting for you at Japan!' he snapped.

"I didn't have sex with her if that's what your worried about and It's not that I forgot about Mikan, it's just that I decided to bury her deep inside my mind to make me numb from missing her very much," I said guiltily. I heard Ken sigh.

'Even so, cheating won't make it better you idiot, as your old best friend, I would advise you to start spending time with your family, I know you have been planning to send your wife and son here,' he said calmly.

"but what about Luna?" I replied.

'Just leave her you dumbass, I can't believe your worried for that idiotic girl, man she's making you an idiot,' Ken said angrily. I was slightly offended at what he said but I shrugged it off.

"but I can't just leave her alone," I retorted.

'ARRRRGH, YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN, I GAVE YOU MY ADVISE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT, AND PLEASE BRING YOUR SORRY ASS HOME NOW,' Ken shouted.

"Hn, bye," I said as I hanged up. I can't leave Luna just like that but I can't be with her at the same time being with my wife. Argh, what should I do now? I buried my face on my hands. I think I have developed some feelings for Luna but I still love Mikan, I know it.

I decided to check my phone to ease out my thoughts, 11 missed calls from Mikan, 5 Missed calls from Ken, 3 new messages from Mikan. I opened the message from latest to oldest.

From: Polka

Where are you, Natsume? I have been calling you for how many times and you weren't answering. Please, reply back if you ever read this.  
I miss you. I love you. – Polka

From: Polka

Natsume, you there? Okay, I promise I won't call you during your work hours just please, reply back or call back? Or even just chat with me. I can't bear not talking with you, is there something wrong?  
Love, Polka.

From: Polka

Natsume? Are you angry at me for calling you at lunch time? If you are then I'm sorry. I won't call you at your work hours again, just talk to me. Is your throat okay now?  
Love, Polka

_Mikan, I'm sorry, I have been a bastard._ _I hope you can wait for me settle this first_. I thought. I decided to reply one message. Polka, I'm going home now, sorry for the late reply, I was busy. Don't bother replying, message sent. I also sent Ken a message that I won't be going to work tomorrow because I will go to the doctor for check-up. My throat's been feeling worse. I went home after that.

I have arrived home at 1 am and immediately went to my laptop. I opened up my skype account and stayed invisible. I saw there many missed calls and private messages from Mikan. I also saw 1 private message from Luna.

_MikanHyuuga: Hello? Natsume?  
MikanHyuuga: Natsume? You there?  
MikanHyuuga: Natsume, the kids want to talk to you.  
MikanHyuuga: Minami has come back from work and Mimi also from her school practice. She's a volleyball player so she needs to be there at Saturday.  
MikanHyuuga: Natsuhiko doesn't have anything to do at Saturday, so he stayed home. His graduation is on Monday, March 12. He's graduating as the top student. He's just like you genius at everything.  
4 hours and 15 minutes ago_

Mikan.. I looked at her account and she was offline. I left an offline message.

Natsume27: Mikan, I won't be going to work tomorrow, I'll chat with you this morning, I'm going to the doctor for the check-up you have been bugging me, also I plan to make your flight on March 15 and you'll be staying here for 1 week and 5 days, so you'll be leaving on the 27th day of March.

After sending the message to Mikan, I opened Luna's message for me.

_ : Thanks for the wonderful date, Nat! And was I surprised when you kissed me, it felt good, I think I'm beginning to have something deeper than like with you. ;) And I think you do too. ;P So how about another date this Monday?  
1 hour and 10 minutes ago._

My eyes widened at her message. You're in deep shit, how the hell am I going to fix this mess? I laid my head down and tried to think but instead of thinking I felt myself losing consciousness.

* * *

**NATSUHIKO'S POV**

Damn, I can't finish this stupid stage. I ruffled my hair. Currently, I was playing Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core on my PSP. I was busy playing that I didn't notice that time was 2 AM.

I looked at mom and saw that she has tear stains in her eyes again. Dammit, this afternoon too she was crying. I just left her because I know she wouldn't like me to see her like that. I started to play again but I suddenly felt violent twisting and turning in the bed. I glanced at mom and noticed that she was having a nightmare.

"Mom, wake up, Mom," I said as a shook her. Damn, she was still tossing and turning.

"Natsu… me, Do—n't…" Mom mumbled. Mom's having a nightmare about dad?

"Mom, what are you saying?" I said as I continue to shake her. Mom, please wake up.

"Lea—ve me, plea—se!" Mom cried.

"Mom! Wake up!" I said as I slapped her weakly. She opened her eyes after that and I can clearly see tears forming in her eyes.

"Na—Natsu?" she said sleepily. Thank God, she woke up.

"You were having a nightmare," I stated. She nodded.

"You remember your nightmare?" I asked her. She nodded again.

"It was about your father cheating, but don't mind it, it's just a dream," She said while smiling slightly but failing to do so. I kept my blank face but on the inside I was boiling.

"Yes, Mom, now go back to sleep," I said while tucking her to bed. Moments later she fell asleep again. Even on Mom's sleep Dad's betraying mom. Yes, I know that dad was having an affair with this Luna person. I hacked his skype account one time when I was bored and because of that I discovered his affair.

I opened my laptop that was on the desk beside me. I opened my skype account that was supposedly for school purposes only. I typed on my dad's skype account and began writing.

Dad, before I rant endlessly about you. I want you to know that I am graduating as the valedictorian of the class. I know mom told you already but I wanted to tell you myself too. Also, about the trip to china, I'm happy that we can spend time with you but with the matters at hand I don't think we are going to have a happy trip, so I'm going to start now.

Dad, I know you're having an affair with a woman named Luna. I know you have reasons on why you did that, Dad, and because of that I kept a secret as a sign of my respect for you but I can't take it anymore.

Did you know that every time mom has a nightmare, it's always about you having an affair? There were times that I badly want to tell her about you and your other woman but I didn't want to see mom cry because of you.

Did you also know that sometimes when mom looks at me, she looks hurt? I think it's because I look exactly like you when you were younger. It hurts to see mom like that, Dad. Sometimes when I go home from school I'll took a detour at home so that mom won't see me because I know it pains her to see my face that looks exactly you.

Did you know why every time you were chatting with mom for the past month I leave? It's because I can't help but frown whenever I see your face. It seems that as time goes by your growing further and further away from mom and us. You have changed. You have grown colder to mom.

I can't believe that you did that to mom, that's why I leave so that I can't blurt out all of your stupidity in front of mom. Yes, I believe that what you are doing right now is stupid. I don't care if you'll be angry at me after this; I just want you to return to your old self again, the dad that I want to be when I grow up.

So please dad, leave your ugly woman and come back to mom's side.

After that ranting, I hit the send button. Ahh, it felt good to let out the steam in your body. So dad what are you going to do now? I glanced at mom and she was now sleeping soundly. I hope you do the right thing, Dad.

I turned off my laptop and played FFVII: Crisis Core for a bit before going sleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, remember when I told you that this was going to be a two shot or three shot? Turns out it would be a four or five shot lol. It's because I have thought of another thing to add on the story that's why it's going to get longer than the original plan.**

**Also, to tell you honestly, I felt good finishing this chapter especially the part of Natsuhiko's rantings. Well, it's because this happened to me once. Yes, some of the parts of this story were based on my life.**

**I'm just adding my own twist in the story so that it would be presentable. Bleh. Hahaha. I don't know if this is a good chapter for you guys, but I did wrote my heart out here. That's all lol.**

**To my readers and supporters out there,  
Leave a review, comment or whatever? :D  
Thanks for reading!  
**_  
Ja! See you next chapter! :D_**  
**_**-Raku-chama-**_


End file.
